


Home.

by gundamn



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why, Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jessica gets nightmares, Justin is there for her, M/M, Multi, Other, They never broke up shush, thirteen reasons why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamn/pseuds/gundamn
Summary: Home was her,her soft skin against his fingers and her brown hair tangling together as she slept. Her gentle curls he often woke up next to.Home was him,His lingering touch against her sides, his soothing words when she woke up crying and his soft breath against the back of her neck as they slept.Home was them.





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> For the creator of 'Little Things'!
> 
> I really love Justin and Jessica together and I'm not sure if there's any fanfiction of them together so I wanted to present some.
> 
> Clannah will be involved too for double dates and such, Jessica and Hannah are still friends and Hannah is alive!
> 
> Enjoy!

Home was her,  
her soft skin against his fingers and her brown hair tangling together as she slept. Her gentle curls he often woke up next to.

Home was him,  
His lingering touch against her sides, his soothing words when she woke up crying and his soft breath against the back of her neck as they slept. 

Home was them.

TW/ This story mentions Suicide, self harm, abuse, rape, tons of swearing, sexual scenes, so on and so forth.

Read at your own risk.


End file.
